Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless electronic component package is used to send and receive electromagnetic radiation, sometimes called wireless signals. An antenna is used to propagate the wireless signals from/to the wireless electronic component package.
Generally, a discrete antenna, i.e., a separate piece, is mounted to form the wireless electronic component package. However, the antenna mounting requires special tooling and additional assembly operations thus increasing the overall cost of the wireless electronic component package. Further, space must be allocated for the antenna thus restricting the ability to miniaturize the wireless electronic component package.